Poisonous Rose
by kaykay1307
Summary: He broke her heart and now she's gonna be he's poisonous rose. Starts in Rose & Albus's first year.
1. Chapter 1

**_Guess who's back and better then ever! That's right...ME! haha jk, jk but anyway I would love to thanks my wonderous friend, kaitlyn (kaitlynb900-go spam her NOW), for editing this:) And also for just being so damn awesome;) haha but anyway I'm back and guess what?! As soon as I find my old notebook I'm planning on writing somemore of Never Been Innocent!_**

**_So this is a new story. It's also the longest chapter I've ever written if you can believe it-3,045 words:O_**

**_I DO NOT OWN JK ROWLING WONDEROUS WORLD! OR ANY OF HER CHARACTERS!_**

**_haha for a word I didn't know how to spell five minutes ago I've sure used it a lot. Wait, what are you doing...? GO READ!_**

Poisonous Rose

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like. What it would be like to have never known him, never felt his lips against mine, how soft his hair can be, and his gentle touch. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had never known his love, but I did and now he's gone, gone forever.

I still remember the first day we met, if not by accident then surely by something greater, as clear as yesterday.

It was a Tuesday and a perfect day to be sent off to Hogwarts. I was really nervous that I wouldn't fit in or do well, but I knew I shared those nerves with my cousin Albus which made me feel slightly better.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved when we found him and his family. I was so excited that I had already changed into my brand-new Hogwarts robes. I beamed at him. We listened in on our parents talking until we heard Hugo and Lily, our younger siblings, talking about which house they wanted to be sorted into. They were a little ahead of us on the platform and, as we stopped next to them we added our input.

"I think you'll most definitely be a Gryffindor, Lily," I said and Albus nodded thoughtfully.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said my dad said, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and I looked at each other with solemn, scared faces.

"He doesn't mean it," said Mum and Aunt Ginny quickly said, but still we were scared. What if we didn't get into Gryffindor? We both had always dreamed of sleeping in those scarlet and gold rooms and wearing those wonderfully colored ties and scarves.

"Look who it is." Dad said, a little bitterness evident in his voice. We all looked over to see a tall, pale man with snow-white hair. He was wearing a dark coat that was buttoned all the way up to his throat. Standing beside him were two people I could only evidently guess were his wife and son. The man must have caught sight of us staring for he nodded curtly before turning away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said my dad under his breath and I looked up at him. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Mum, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," Dad said then when she had turned to tell Aunt Ginny something, he added so only I could hear, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

I nodded to myself. I was already planning on beating everybody out on every test so it didn't matter what my dad said and I was also too young to even start thinking about who I wanted to marry.

Suddenly James, Albus's older brother and a third year at Hogwarts, appeared. He no longer had his trunk and things and was obviously out of breath, but he looked excited to tell us something.

"Teddy's back there," he said, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—" James continued on in some hopes of getting a reaction.

"You interrupted them?" Aunt Ginny interrupted him. "You are so like Ron—"

"—and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away! He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear, which he had.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," whispered Lily sarcastically.

"Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Uncle Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing a room with Al—Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Uncle Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that he always wore.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Aunt Ginny told James as she hugged him. I hugged my parents and then tried to hug Hugo, but even still I could hear James's response.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville!—" Aunt Ginny exclaimed and I looked over just in time to see James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . . "

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus. I scowled as he said something to Albus.

"Bye sweetie," My mum said pulling my attention away from my crazy cousins. I looked up to see her smiling down at me. "I know you'll be good, but just in case you've developed our knack for getting in trouble, be good, okay?"

"Okay mum," I answered grinning, "I'll be good…most of the time."

"Rose."

"I'm just kidding mum!"

"You better be!"

"Hermione, if she's anything like you, the only reason she'll get into trouble is because of her friends," my dad said grinning, "Now you should probably get on the train kiddo, but first come here!" I grinned as my dad enveloped me into a grand hug and kissed the top of my head. I had heard a lot about my parents Hogwarts lives as bedtime stories and always begged for more.

"Remember what I said," Dad murmured to me when he was sure my mother wasn't listening, "and you'll be fine, okay? And don't forget to write. Just because you're all high and mighty at Hogwarts now doesn't mean you can't write."

I nodded and he let me go. Giving Hugo a hug a grabbed my things and began to board the gleaming red train. I poked my head out a window and blew my family one last kiss.

"Where's Al?" I asked when I realized he had not followed me onto the train.

"He'll be on in a minute, don't you worry. He's just talking to his dad." I nodded my head. From the look on Al's face when I finally found him, I knew exactly what they were talking about. It was a fear he had expressed often and one which James teased him about just as often.

Finally, Albus jumped into the compartment and Aunt Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them including me. Albus soon joined me and we both smiled.

"Why are they staring?" demanded Albus and I looked around to see that indeed a great number of people, on and off the train, were staring down at the adults and us.

"Don't let it worry you," said Dad, "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

We laughed along with Lily and Hugo. The train began to move, and Uncle Harry walked alongside it as we waved. We all continued to wave until the train rounded a corner and we could no longer see them.

I sighed and sidled my way into the train taking a seat next to the window. Albus did the same, closing the window and sitting down across from me.

For a few minutes we sat in silence and then a loud grumble echoed in our cabin.

"Was that your stomach, Rose?" Albus asked giving me a look and I blushed.

"I'm hungry," I muttered sheepishly, "I was too nervous to eat much breakfast."

He just rolled his eyes. "Didn't your mum give you food?"

"Mum can't cook anything and yeah, but they're _roast beef_," I wrinkled my nose in disgust as did he.

"Fine, I'll go find the trolley. Be right back, kay?"

Trolley? I thought confused as Albus got up and left. I just hope this isn't one of James tricks.

I debated whether I should go out and tell him, but decided against it and pulled out my book instead. It was an old and tattered copy of _The Great Gatsby_ that I had stolen from my mother's muggle bookshelf. I had packed several other muggle books in with my school stuff so I would never be bored. Although from my family's stories it didn't sound like I would be.

I was so engrossed in my book, that I didn't realize that Albus hadn't returned until I had finished two chapters. Sighing I placed my book away and, stretching the kinks out of my back, made my way towards the door. Opening it I looked left, no Albus, and then right, still no Albus. I contemplated on whether I should go find him; for all I knew his brother could be, and probably was, torturing him. But then again with no one else I could read in peace and silence. But I was also lonely, so with a sigh I headed towards the left, peering in compartments as I made my way. Everybody was sitting with a group and laughing together, which only helped make me lonelier without Al.

I was about halfway down the train, not paying any attention to where I was going, when I collided with someone. I flew backwards, thanks to my lack of balance, while the other person managed to stay upright and just wobbled a bit.

"Sorry about that," a voice said as the owner offered me a hand. I accepted it and was pulled up to see two people; a blonde haired boy and a dark brown haired boy.

"It's fine," I said waving it off, "really it's all my fault, I wasn't paying attention. I was looking for my cousin."

"Well still, sorry." they stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before I decided now would probably be a good time to start introducing myself to students, so I wasn't alone like at the muggle school I used to attend.

"I'm Rose. I'll be a first year this year."

"Same here!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed, "well not the Rose part, um because that's not my name, it's um, Scorpius and he's Elliot, but we'll both be first years too…" he sort of trailed off as he blushed madly.

"Hey, you're the boy that my dad told me to beat on every test," I said before realizing what I had said, "er, sorry? But it's nice to meet you both. Would you two like to sit with me, and maybe my cousin, in the compartment we're in?"

"Sure."

They followed me back to my compartment and, to my disappointment and worry, found Albus was not back yet. He did appear nearly fifteen minutes later stocked with different goodies that I can only assume came from the trolley. In that time though, I learned a lot about Elliot and Scorpius. Scorpius was an only child whereas Elliot had two older siblings and his mum was pregnant again. Elliot had attended a small muggle school for a few years and Scorpius had wanted to, but his parents said they saw no need for him to. They both also had small fears about Hogwarts and parents who wanted them to get into a certain house.

"So what houses do _you_ want to get into?" I asked as I opened up a chocolate frog, that I had stolen from the treats Albus had set down. I opened it up and only glancing at the card, it was my Uncle Harry, bite into the frog.

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter, although I would rather get into Slytherin."

"Anything, but Hufflepuff," Elliot said making a face, "if I get Hufflepuff the teasing will never end from my family!"

I nodded in agreement. "Hufflepuff is the one house none of my family has ever wanted to be in. Well actually that and Slytherin, although I wouldn't really mind Slytherin as much, but I still hope I get into Gryffindor."

"I'm with Rose," Al muttered through his food, "GRYFFINDOR!"

We continued to laugh and talk until it was dark outside. That's when my older cousin, Molly, stuck her head in. I could see she was already in her robes, with the shiny prefect badge on it. I had always hoped that someday I could wear that same badge.

"Oi, you lot! You need to get changed, we're almost there," she said and hesitated before sighing, "have any of you seen Lucy? Last year she got in a bit of mischief and nearly ruined the sorting!"

"Lucy? Our Lucy?" Albus asked shocked as both our eyes bugged out. The Lucy we knew was always quiet, well behaved, and polite. She even scolded us once!

"Yes, our Lucy. Who else?" Molly said obviously irritated, "she didn't get caught, thank God, can you just imagine how hard it would be to explain this to mum and dad? But Fred and James did and Louis almost did. Anyway hurry up and get changed and if you see Lucy please tell me."

She closed our compartment door and hurried off.

"Lucy get in trouble?" I asked shocked.

"I do remember mum and dad getting a letter shortly after school had started last year," Albus said deep in thought, "mum was super mad."

"Yeah, but Lucy?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief. I could imagine James and Fred, also a third year this year, getting into deep trouble for mischief, after all Fred's dad and namesake had started the wondrous joke shop and James was his best friend. I could even see Louis, a fourth year like Lucy, getting into trouble, but never Lucy herself. The girl was nearly an angel.

Albus shrugged. "I guess those three are a bad influence on her."

I nodded. "Yeah," I said as I stood and stretched, "well I'll leave you three to get changed." I quickly left and began wandering down the train. Every so often I would nonchalantly peer into a compartment. Most of them had the blinds down though, so I soon bored of this and began heading back to my own compartment. As soon as the boys were done they opened the door for me and I hurried back in and took my seat.

Not long after we arrived at the station.

"Come on!" Al said as he tugged at my sleeve in an attempt to hurry me up, but it was hard. I didn't want to lose him, but the hall was jam packed with students of all years chattering happily with their friends. I was also trying not to lose Elliot and Scorpius, who, despite their efforts, were still a ways behind us. Finally, we stepped off the train. Albus tried to tug me in the direction the older years were going, but I stopped him.

"We need to wait for Scorpius and Elliot," I half-scolded.

"We don't _need_ to wait for them," he muttered in his obvious excitement to get to Hogwarts. I just rolled my eyes at him. After a few minutes I saw the two boys exit the train.

"You guys ready?"

"Yep. Hey where's Albus going? Don't we take the boats?" Scorpius asked as he nodded over to a giant looking man with a lot of hair who was shouting, "Firs' years follow me! Firs' years this way!"

Sighing I quickly grabbed the back of Albus's robes before he could get much further. He let out a loud "Hey!" causing some people to look in confusion as I dragged him towards the man.

"Hullo Hagrid," I greeted him when we finally reached him. Albus was muttering unhappily to himself as he dusted invisible dirt off his robes.

"Rose! Albus!" Hagrid exclaimed slightly surprised, "I forgot fer a second that you two would be comin' up this year! Just thinkin' how I wished you were comin' up and here ya are! No longer tykes are ya?"

"Yep Hagrid, were here this year," I said smiling politely, "do you mind if we bring some friends to tea next Friday?"

"Course not!" Hagrid said grinning, "the more the merrier, but for now you'd best be gettin onto the boats! Only four per a boat!"

We nodded and headed to where the boats were, along with the rest of the first years and found an empty boat, carefully helping each other in.

"Albus, are you coming?" I asked when I noticed he had not gotten in. He was staring out at the vast lake with a frighten expression.

"Um-um," he gulped in a breath and shook his head slowly, "ye-yeah. I'm coming."

Slowly he climbed in and I looked at him curiously.

"What did James tell you?" I finally asked as the boats began to row themselves and Albus clutched the side.

"Why do you assume James told me something?" he asked.

"Because everything that scares you is usually because of something that James said."

"I'm not scared!" I gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine. James told me about the lake and how there's a giant squid living in it that likes to eat children. He also told me that if you're really bad, as a punishment they throw you into the lake and you have to fight the squid."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't believe that last part of course, Professor McGonagall would never allow that, but the giant squid part? Yeah, I believed that."

"Al, I don't think anyone would be happy if there was a giant squid on Hogwarts property." Just as the words were out of my mouth something splashed the surface right next to our boat. It scared me and I grabbed Elliot's arm in fright. "What was that?"

"The giant squid," Scorpius said shrugging.

"Yeah right," I snorted as I unhooked myself from Elliot, "there is no giant squid in the Hogwarts Lake."

**_R&R_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guys, this chapter is actually longer then the lastO_O it's 3,070 words!**_

_**but anyway i don't own Harry potter but i do own some of the characters in this chapter and the sorting hats song. **_

_**enjoy! and goodnight. please review with your thoughts and/or opinions.**_

**_what house would you wish to be in if you went to Hogwarts and why?_**

Chapter Two

"Rose, look!" Albus said tugging on my sleeve with one hand and pointing in the distance with the other. I looked up and almost instantly my breathe was taken away. It was Hogwarts, at last, in all its glory.

"Wow," I breathed taking in the old castle with its high towers. Lights sparkled out of every window and were reflected off the black lake. "Can you believe we're here for seven years?"

"I know. It's gonna be totally awesome!"

We continued to watch as Hogwarts got closer and closer and slowly became bigger. But the closer we got the more butterfly's danced in my stomach. I was nervous. Actually, no I was beyond nervous, and then add in the excitement I was feeling and it was just a mess down there.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled and almost automatically, we listened; and a good thing too as we floated through a curtain of ivy and into an opening they hid on a rock face. We continued along down a dark tunnel and I grabbed someone's hand and, clutching it tightly, squeezed my eyes closed tight. I was slightly afraid of the dark…and tunnels…especially dark tunnels. It's a long story, but basically one Halloween when I was about six or seven Uncle George took all the cousins (the oldest ones) to a bunch of haunted houses instead of trick-or-treating. Worst night of my life. Ever since then Halloween has never been the same carefree holiday it once was.

"Rose, we're there," a voice said and I slowly peeled open my eyes and dropped the hand I was gripping to death. Blinking a few times, I saw we were in some type of underground harbor. Quickly I scrambled out onto the rocks and pebbles.

"Where are we?" I asked, but only received shrugged answers.

"This way!" Hagrid's rough voice grunted and we hurried after him. I made sure to stay within the glow of the lamp he was holding and soon enough we were on the damp, front lawn of Hogwarts. "Everybody still here?" He looked over his shoulder as we clambered up the stone steps. When we nodded he raised one of his giant fist to the door and knocked, once…twice…and three times on the huge oak doors. Almost immediately, they swung open to reveal our 'Uncle' Neville.

"Hullo Hagrid," Neville said as he inspected us. He caught sight of Albus and I and shot as a small smile. "Fine lot of first years we got here?"

"They'll do for now, Neville," Hagrid grunted as he grinned down at all of us.

"Right then, I'll take it from here. Thank you." Hagrid nodded and as soon as he had disappeared inside Neville threw the doors wide open. He walked in and we all stood there staring inside in awe. Glancing over his shoulder at us, he laughed. "Well aren't you going to come in? This is your new home. No matter what you will always be welcome back with open arms. We are family."

Slowly we stepped hesitantly into the hall and followed him into the large entrance hall. I looked around me taking in everything from the torches on the stonewalls, to the beautiful marble staircase that faced us. The floor was also stoned (I'm noticing a theme) although in some portions the stone was faded as if older.

"As I'm sure you have noticed, some of the stones are darker, more faded while others look close to brand new," Neville said with a hesitant glance over his shoulder, "that is because of the war. While rebuilding the castle we tried to keep as much of the original stone as possible, but in some cases that was not possible especially with stray hexes sticking to a few. As I am sure you will learn in your history class, we had to make a full sweep of everything before we could use an item. We needed it to still be safe, but you will learn more about that later." To the right I could hear the whirr of voices, but Neville took us into a small, empty chamber off to the side. He stopped and turned to face us with a grin, but you could still see the sadness in his eyes. "Welcome, welcome all of you to Hogwarts, I welcome all of you to school and I hope you enjoy it here. Now, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you may take a seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your respected houses. They will be your siblings for the next seven school years. They sorting is a very important ceremony because it will help you choose your house, your family here within Hogwarts. You will have your classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a wondrous history with outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here you will all have triumphs, which will earn your house points, while any rule breaking can lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a _great_ honor, so work hard."

He looked at each of us for a few seconds. "Now the sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the entire school. I shall come back when we are ready. Please be quiet." With one last smile he left us in the chamber.

"Did your parents tell you anything about the ceremony?" I asked, "Mine wouldn't say a word, said they wanted to keep some things a surprise, and James was no help."

"He said we have to fight a troll," Albus said glaring at the wall.

"My mum said it wasn't that bad except everybody stares at you," said Scorpius, "my dad said not to worry."

"Yeah," Elliot agreed, "they wouldn't tell me much more, but my sisters liked to throw in random things like we had to perform spells perfectly or fight a giant or face a boggart. I never believed them though."

"Well I guess were about to find out," I said with a sigh as I nodded at the doorway were Neville had just reappeared.

"First years, please form a line and follow me!" He shouted and almost instantly the chatter came to a stop as everybody scrambled to get in line with there new founded friends. I wound up squished between a tall brunette girl and Albus.

"Hi," the girl whispered, turning around slightly as we walked, "I'm Genève."

"Rose," I whispered, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Genève said grinning just as we walked through a pair of grand double doors and into the Great Hall. For the second time that night my breathe was taken away. There were four long tables were students sat and above them floated thousands of candles. Glittering gold plates and goblets littered each table and at the top of the hall was another long table. Teachers sat there.

Everybody was staring around us in awe as Neville led is to right in front so we were facing the students with our back to the teachers table. I studied each table and their students (and ghosts). My eyes found the many Weasley's, and one Potter sitting all around the Great Hall. The majority of them were sitting at the Gryffindor table, but we had cousins in every house, some of them were thrilled at which house they got into and the rest learned to love them.

We all watched as Neville pulled out an old four-legged stool in front of us and on top of that a pointed wizard's hat. You could tell the hat was really old and had seen many years just from the fact that it was frayed and patched and overly dirty. Suddenly what I thought was just another tear in the hat opened up and a voice was emitted from it. My eyes along with several of my classmate's eyes bugged out as it began to sing

I may be old and frayed,

But I have seen the years.

On a self I laid,

But I shed no tears.

For every year,

Oh, don't pout,

It's just once a year,

I come out,

To sort you all.

Will you be in Gryffindor?

The brave of heart settle there

With colors gold and scarlet.

Or will you be a Hufflepuff (what the hell is a Hufflepuff)

Where the loyal and just dwell

Colors yellow and black.

Maybe Ravenclaw is what your heart desires

Made for the ready mind and those who love to learn

Blue and bronze decorate these.

And last, but not least

Are the cunning, sly, and sneaky

With colors green and silver

You'll be a Slytherin forever.

So try me on and you will see,

Which house you shall be.

Everybody began clapping as the hat's song came to an end and it bowed to the four different tables. It became quite still and silent as Albus and I shared a relieved look.

"I can't believe that James tried to trick us like that and all we have to do is try on some old, ratty hat," he whispered to me and I nodded in agreement.

Neville stepped up holding a large parchment. "When I call your name, please come up, try on the hat, and sit on the stool to get sorted."

He began calling out names and I watched as person after person was sorted. Some of the names were vaguely familiar from the stories I'd heard both my parents and Aunts and Uncles tell. I remembered a Goyle from many of my dad's stories and was really surprised when Genève turned out to be a Goyle.

Scorpius was the first to be called up and I watched as he nervously made his way to the front. He sat down on the stool and I watched as he jumped slightly in surprise before relaxing. Soon the tare in the hat opened up and shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius looked both happy and relieved as he jumped down and went amongst the clapping green and silver.

Albus was called soon after that and I gave his hand a squeeze before pushing him forward so he would walk up there. His legs were shaking as he sat down and instantly closed his eyes and began whispering. The hat took it's time with Albus. After several minutes it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" surprising Albus and causing him to almost fall off the stool. He walked towards the Gryffindor table grinning widely and looking immensely relieved. I watched as his brother grinned at him and Fred and Louis clapped him on the back.

I was called after Valenteen, Samuel (Hufflepuff). Slowly I made my way to the stool, my legs shaking so bad it felt like someone had put them under the jelly-legs jinx. When I finally made my way to the stool and sat down the hat was dropped down on my head and almost over my eyes so I could hardly see anything else.

"Ah, another Weasley," a voice whispered in my ear and I jumped in surprise, "you definitely have your mothers brains and both your parents bravery. But you are kind _and_ slightly cunning as well. Hmm…difficult choice, but it'd have to be RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was torn off my head and I saw Albus's unhappy expression that probably matched my own. I made my way to the Ravenclaw table were my cousin Dominique, a fifth year, was waving me over as the rest of them clapped for me.

"Hey cheer up," she said giving me a hug when I sat down, "I know you wanted to be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw isn't that bad."

"Yeah I know, bu-"

"And your dad's not going to disown you," she said cutting me off with a smile.

I sighed as I turned my attention back to the front just in time to watch Zabini, Elliot get sorted into Ravenclaw. He hurried down and took a seat by me.

A women who I recognized as Professor McGonagall stepped up to the front. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years and welcome back to the rest of you. I expect great things from all of you. Now before we all eat I would just like to remind you: No Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are permitted in the school at all."

"She doesn't really mean it," Dominique leaned over to whisper to me, "but she has to say that and sort of enforce it."

"Let's eat!" Food instantly began appearing on the gold platters and everybody began to load there plate. I copied them, taking a little bit of everything.

"Oh hey, let me introduce you Rose," Dominique said through a mouthful of food. She swallowed and gestured to the girl across from her, "This is Anna, she has a twin, Beth, over in Gryffindor, and that's Percy," she gestured to a boy with black hair who was sitting right next to Anna, "And this is Edward." She blushed slightly as she gestured to the boy sitting on the other side of her.

"Hi," Anna said holding out a hand with long fingers and perfectly manicured nails. I took it hesitantly and shook it.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," I said before clearing my throat awkwardly, "this is Elliot." He waved to them all. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw it was Genève.

"Hey Rose!" she said happily, "Can you believe we're in the same house?!"

"No! This is great!"

"I know! We'll be sharing a room! I've met a few of the other girls we'll be rooming with, if you want me to introduce you now?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," I said with a smile, "oh this is Elliot, by the way."

"Hey," they both said. I turned to my cousin. "Thanks Dominique! I'll see you later."

"Bye!" she said. Elliot and I followed Genève down the table to where a couple of girls our age were sitting.

"Hey guys, this is Rose and Elliot," she said gesturing to us as we sat down, "this is Michelle," she gestured to a girl with long, dirty blonde hair who smiled and waved, "Jamie," she gestured to the girl right next to Michelle. Jamie had very dark hair and wore glasses. "And last, but not least this is K-"

"I'm Kate," a girl with light brown hair said tossing her hair over her shoulder, "And I don't need someone talking for me." She glared at Genève for half a second before turning her wrath onto me. "So _Rose_," she spit my name out like it was poison, "do you know any magic yet? I've been reading up and practicing ever since I got my wand."

"Well I've been reading and my mum's been helping me some, but neither of my parents would let me use my wand," I said with a simple shrug.

"Ah, such a shame." She wore a smug look and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's not like it's a contest," A boy said from next to her. He was looking at his friend opposite of Kate, but turned to face her now as he continued to talk, "we're here to learn how to do magic, not see who can learn the most before school starts."

"And just who do you think you are," Kate demanded looking angry that someone had contradicted her.

"Your worst nightmare," he said cackling madly and I saw the boy he had been talking to earlier roll his eyes.

"That's Tyler and I'm Daniel," the boy said flipping a piece of brown hair out of his eyes. The rest of his hair was a huge mess. We introduced ourselves and were soon following Dominique and another prefect up a spiral staircase to our tower.

"This is where the Ravenclaw Tower is located," my cousin said, "to enter you must answer the riddle that the eagle knocker asks, correctly. If you answer incorrectly, you must wait for someone else who gets it right. I would suggest whenever coming in here come with a friend, at least at first."

"You throw away the outside and cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat?" the bronze knocker asked and Dominique and the prefect whose name escapes me stared at us expectantly.

"Does anyone have a guess to the answer?"

"Are you saying you don't know what it is?" Kate jeered.

"Of course I know what it is, but it's always good to have experience before you have to answer alone. Now unless you know it or want to guess shut your pie hole," Dominique said looking very annoyed. Kate looked both shocked and annoyed.

"Just wait till my father hears about this," I heard her whisper under her breath and had to stifle a laugh.

"Now does anyone have a guess?" Slowly and hesitantly, I raise my hand.

"Yes?" the other prefect asked nodding at me.

"Is the answer corn?" I heard someone snort and looked over to see Kate smirking, but before I could feel stupid, the door opened and we were ushered inside. As I passed Dominique, she sent me a smile and a thumbs up. I smiled back and stepped into the blue room.

"This is the common room," Dominique said opening her arms wide and turning in a circle. I looked around at the wide circular room in awe. There were high arched windows with blue and bronze curtains, a midnight blue carpet, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. It was very airy and big. "I will show the girls to there dormitories and Eric will show the boys there's." We followed her through a door next to a statue, I heard someone say it was Rowena Ravenclaw, and up until we had passed through a door where five, four-poster beds sat with our trunks at the ends. The beds each had a sky blue, soft looking blanket and at that moment, all I wanted to do was sink down and sleep. So I did. We all did, once Dominique had given us a run down and we had changed into our pajamas. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**R&R**


	3. Authors Note-PLEASE READ

Okay so I just wanted to let you know that I've started chapter three and hate it so far. I thought I knew what I was gonna write for this chapter, but it doesn't seem to be working out, so I've decided to see whether any of you have any ideas I could use for chapter three? I can't tell you when I'll be able to update this especially since for April I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo so I might not get around to updating this for awhile unless I get an idea and write it to my liking soon.

Well I think thats it so **send in ideas please** and **I'll be sure to credit you!**

Please and Thank You

Katie

p.s. I think I have a natural liking for musicals3 maybe that comes from to many disney movies in my childhood haha. But Guys and Dolls was so much better then thought it would be and exactly the opposite of what I thought.3 My school also has many talented people.


End file.
